Talk:Xelor/Agility/2
Leave yo comments here, I'll answer them as I level ^^ -Sharad (Particle-Beam, Rosal Server) :Hmm, I've been getting very nice online messages about how my build gave them a life, made them do more damage, cured their cancer, whatever. :Anyone have any positive/negative/neutral feedback? Stick it right here, I'm dying to hear from you guys. Edits This build has been tidied up, please do not revert. If you believe there was certain parts which should have been kept please leave a message here, as opposed to taking the matter into your own hands. This Wikia is laden down with useless, unformatted builds as it is, don't let this end up the same way. Galrauch (talk) 18:44, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :From Sharad (I can't seem to log into Wikia on this computer): Ah, I see your point of view. All I wish to do is attract readers with a lively, invigorating message... I aim to be different and refreshing to those who are tired of build pages created by those with no imagination. If you could please restore the page to its original status, I will categorize and clean the page according to Dofus Wikia standards. :Sincerely, :Sharad (Particle-Beam) :P.S.: I worked very hard to make this a usable, formatted build. If any part of the original page is unsavory or burdening in any way, please let me know. ::Burdening, yes, indeed. We obviously don't share the same opinion on what this Wikia should be. Mine is that it should be a reference, offering quick access to information. As far as builds are concerned, it should also allow a quick comparison between different builds, which implies getting rid of all superfluous comments and going to the facts.--Lirielle 06:42, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :From Sharad: True indeed. However, I HAVE categorized all the essential information in easy-to-find sections. My main problem is not that you have changed the mood of the page (though that is one of my concerns). My problem is that some of the information, most of it vital to the success of the build, has been altered or deleted. Take, for instance, the continuous alteration of the section about raising stats. I have repeatedly stated that raising the stat "Chance" is required for the build, yet it is continuously reverted to the falsity that it is not necessary to raise it. The whole section concerning the importance of Blessdags and the different Ring/Ring/Hat combinations was deleted and replaced with a bland, vague statement reccomending that the character in question wear 3 rings. I just wish to provide help to those who seek it, and not screw them up with false data and untrue statements. I also tried to correct spelling errors and faulty links. I have been trying my best to keep this build aligned with the Dofus Wikia's standards. If my page is not up to snuff, or if I am simply too individual, it is my humble request to just not maul the page... simply tag a list of reforms to the Discussion page so that I can work on it during my free time. :Sincerely, :Sharad (Particle-Beam) ::"the continuous alteration of the section about raising stats"?? This page was whanged twice: once when I then Galrauch cleaned it up (and 'I' didn't change the chance requirement), once after your reverts while discussion was started here. You insist on raising chance to 11? OK, provided you explain why (as you did), you can reinstate that much (as you did). That is how to proceed, by successive amendments until a consensus is reached. And speaking about that, is scrolling to 11 the only solution? Can't you simple use spell points or mage a piece of equipment? --Lirielle 14:16, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :From Sharad: Eh, maybe I exaggerated a little; I was having a hard day a tried to sound as professional as possible without exploding. Sorry about that. As for the Chance requirement, I simply stated that the character must find some way to get the stat in question to 11. Sorry if the message was a bit hazy, I was just trying to catch the reader's attention. I only noticed the requirement when it was too late, and had to buy some last-minute expensive scrolls. About some changes ; Some new changes: * Agility: If this is your main stat, you should raise it. But better keep stat points for other characteristics. Scroll if you can, for the rest use +Agi equip. I agree with Galrauch on that point. Also, you suggest that it helps a lot scrolling, but if you both raise and scroll it, scrolling comes first so it needs to be noted here. ::Response: I'm just saying what I did, and it has made me quite successful. Raising Agility to 80 is essential for the CH/dynamics of this build; but if scrolling is fiscally possible for you, by all means do it! Also, there are no other stats that you would want to raise besides Vit/Wis, and the scrolling of those two combined costs less than scrolling Agi. * Chance: see above ::Respose: I scrolled Chance to 11, but for those who cannot afford to, raising is the only possible way to wield the Blessdags. Wearing +Cha items just lowers your already-skimpy Agi/Vit, which is never good. * Intel: your rewording doesn't make sense : scroll it if you want but don't spend resources??? So I reverted to Galrauch's changes. ::Response: No reason even to scroll this stat. It won't help at all, in any way. If you need a fallback and have a few mil lying around, knock yourself out! What I meant was, don't waste time gathering unnecessary resources if you aren't an Int build anyways, but those with the resources can do whatever they wish. * Equipment: your guide is a mess at some point. Eg. don't suggest aerdala pieces at lvl 53 when you can't wear them. Lv. 60 is a better cap to start with, as you get some set bonus. Same for BR set: ::Response: Level 53 is when I started COLLECTING the pieces... I wore each individual piece as soon as I could (except for Rags, they come in at 64). ; Questions * Blessdags can be used earlier than you suggest. Why 64 and not sooner/later? * Why the Ring Dikuloos? For the ini? Aren't Solo's Ring, Soff Ring good choices? I'd personally go for a Ignoah Ring. * Have you considered Royal Coco Blop Set? This is what I used as an Agi/CH character after the Aerdala and before the BR set. --Lirielle 15:20, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ; Answers to said questions ;p * That's quite odd, I thought the Blessys had a Level Requirement of 64. Will check. If you can use them sooner, use them sooner! : I checked, the Blessys are at level 64. :: You're so right. My bad. --Lirielle 09:20, 6 February 2009 (UTC) * I am just giving a basic blueprint. I, myself, am thinking of switching to a Tribal Ring or Omerta Ring; however, the massive amount of Initiative provided by the Ring Dikuloos cannot be matched. * The Royal Coco Blop Set... hmm. I havent explored that level yet, and I'm currently out of Kamas, so I'll have to wait for a verdict on that one. My only doubt about this set is that the individual stats of each item aren't that snazzy, and the materials are hard-ish to collect. Also, I try not to rely on a set bonus for stats. However *looks at page*, I think that I will add that to the "Lv. 80-107" section, as a feasible option. Thanks for the tip! =D